The woman in me (needs the man in you)
by Colonel Sho
Summary: A little song fic, on how Sam feels from time to time.


The woman in me (needs the man in you)  
  
Song: The woman in me (needs the man in you) by Shania Twain.  
  
Diclaimer: The whole concept of fanfic is that u dont own anything, and yet we still continue to write that we own nothing.. its common knowledge ...or at least it should be by now.  
  
Authors Notes: Jack and Sam are together, living, breathing, in a 'aww its all so sweet' kinda way. So this is a ickle story on how Sam feels from time to time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*I'm not always strong  
And sometimes I'm even wrong  
But I win when I choose  
And I can't stand to lose   
But I can't always be   
The rock that you see  
When the nights get too long  
And I just can't go on *  
  
I'm not the strong woman most people think i am, sure on the outside i act like the Major, the soilder as i am trained to do but on the inside of my head its a very different story. Only a few of my close friends can see that, and sometimes i think they have trouble. People always tend to look to me for the answer, but they need to remember i can be wrong sometimes, they just don't seem to realise that i am a human being, and in theory we tend to make a lot of mistakes. One thing in my life that definatly isn't a mistake is Jack, my C.O, my soul mate, my touch stone. He makes me happy, i can come home to him and all my worries seem to be a thousand miles away. It was hard working with him every day, seeing him go through the same things as i was, but part of our military training taught us to keep our feelings seperate from our missions. Daniel has always found this hard to understand, he shows us how he is feeling on the inside, for me and Jack its always been a different story.For many nights, back when i was on my own i just lay in bed and cried, unable to do so at work. Those nights i had just wanted someone to hold me, tell me that it was all gonn'a be alright.  
  
*The woman in me  
Needs you to be  
The man in my arms  
To hold tenderly*  
  
At work i'm sometimes required to be tough, to act like one of 'the guys'. The day Jack and i decided enough was enough, that we couldn't tip toe around our love for one another, he had told me that he hadden't thought of me as 'one of the guys' for a some time now. If he, my C.O the one person who i shouldn't reveal my inner most feelings to, if Jack could see through the mask i wore at work, why couldn't others?  
  
  
*Cause I'm a woman in love  
And it's you I run to  
Yeah the woman in me  
Needs the man in you*  
  
Jack takes my fears and worries away, he helps me and i often console in him. I sometimes sit down and think to myself 'how did i ever get along without this?' His qualities, that smile, his eyes but most of all his heart and sole, they complete me, making me feel whole.  
  
  
*When the world wants too much  
And it feels cold and out of touch  
It's a beautiful place  
When you kiss my face*  
  
When i feel as though things are getting on top of me, i told Jack how sometimes people ask too much of me, he reminds me that i'm a human, not some machine working to please others. He gives me 'me time' when i can sit with him, tell him about my day. He pulls me close to him and kisses my forehead, holding me close then he tells me that 'it's all gonn'a be alright'. Even though i know hes just saying it to make me feel better, it still works. I now have that someone who holds me close to his heart.  
  
*The woman in me  
Needs you to be  
The man in my arms  
To hold tenderly  
Cause I'm a woman in love  
And it's you I run to  
Yeah the woman in me  
Needs the man in you *  
  
Last night i came home, tears had started rolling down my face on the drive home. I opened the door and there he was, just standing there, waiting for me to arrive. He saw my tears and held me in his arms. later after i had stopped crying and felt silly he asked me if i wanted to talk about what had happened. I agreed to talk, he smiled, i asked him if he thought i was being silly, he said 'no' and started telling me why i was feeling so down trodden by putting two and two together. Living together has helped us understand one another alot more. I tell him whats on my mind and he in return tells me if anythings been buging him, as Daniel once told me 'it helps to get things out in the open, to hear someone else's opinions' and it does.  
  
  
*Yeah the woman in me  
Needs the man in you *  
  
Jack has this way of seeing things differently to me, in ways i would never have thought of. In a way we need each other, i know i wouldn't be the same if he left me now and i dare say he could ever go back to the way things where. I know i couldn't, i don't want to, i'm perfectly happy.  
  
*I need you baby  
Yeah yeah Oh baby... *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
short and sweet, like meeeeeeee!!!!  
ahem anyway, how'd ya like it?  
  
Plz RnR!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
